Kidnap
by DraculaN666
Summary: Lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada para perderse -porque, debía admitirlo, tenía esa mala costumbre de perderse TODO el tiempo... no que lo fuera admitir en voz alta- y termina secuestrado. Lo dicho, patético.


Hola, hola.

Bueno, soy nueva en el fandom de One Piece como escritora. La verdad no es que me interese mucho adentrarme en este mundillo, pero le tenía ganas a un ZoSan, una amiga dio la idea, yo soy su fiel lacaya :v y pues aquí esta.

Si debo advertir algo antes de que lean y sean fans de los personajes IC, dejen que les diga que esto es AU y OoC y PWP así que las quejas me las pasaré directo por el forro.

Quería quitarme la idea de la cabeza, con ellos dos de protagonistas y blá blá blá, si alguien más a parte de Zhena Hik le gusta, bienvenido sea.

Muerte a los hater y plagiadores :3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de Oda, todo el mundo lo sabe, debemos vivir con ello. Igual debemos vivir con que el ZoSan es más canon que el ZoLu, supérenlo (?) *huye de la turba enojada*_

_Lo mío sólo es la trama y la perversión, jo._

No tengo beta para los fanfics, así que los horrores ortográficos también son todos míos.

**Dedicado:** _A Zhena Hik, porque la amo, porque en nuestras caminatas de las tardes siempre me da muchas buenas ideas aunque sean ZoLu y yo trasgiverso a ZoSan... Te amo nena :*_

Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. No soy yo con mi cámara buscando shaoi :PP

* * *

**1**

Patético.

No había otra palabra que lograra definir la situación.

Quizás humillante. Patético y humillante.

Sí, le gustaba cómo sonaba así.

Lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada para perderse -porque, debía admitirlo, tenía esa mala costumbre de perderse TODO el tiempo... no que lo fuera admitir en voz alta- y termina secuestrado.

Lo dicho, patético.

—¿Y éste quién es? —Había escuchado que preguntaba alguien.

El silencio después de la pregunta fue abrumador. Si hubiera tenido un cuchillo –desearía mucho tener uno, por cierto- podría cortar la tensión en el ambiente y, posiblemente, comérsela a bocados.

Pero no lo tenía, así que debió escuchar la pelea monumental que se armó por el tremendo error que habían cometidos sus "inteligentes" secuestradores durante lo que le parecieron horas. Horas de dolor de cabeza y cientos de _"inútiles, imbéciles, tenían un trabajo, un solo trabajo, cabrones hijos de la…"_ y demás adorables adjetivos.

Debía pegarse una nota en la frente para recordarse pedir indicaciones cuando no supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba y, ya de paso, no dormirse en bancas de parques medio abandonados sólo porque se le antojó echar una siestecilla.

—¿Deberíamos soltarlo? —Dijo una de las voces desconocidas, ya que el ambiente se había calmado un poco—. No nos ha visto. Lo dormimos y lo tiramos en algún lugar.

_¿Cómo si fuera basura?_ Pensó indignado, comenzando a removerse en la incómoda silla en la que estaba atado. _¡Eso jamás!_

Estaban demasiado concentrados pensando qué hacer con él, que no pusieron atención a sus movimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El golpe en su costado y la cabeza hizo que le recorriera un terrible dolor por toda la espina dorsal, soltando un jadeo bastante audible.

Supuso que por sus caras de horror, su maltrecho cuerpo era lo de menos. Lo que de verdad les preocupaba, eran sus ojos descubiertos.

Había un rubio de cabello bastante largo al que no podía verle muy bien el rostro. A su lado estaba un pelirrojo con cara de malas pulgas y ojos algo psicópatas. Más atrás, como si no fuera nada verdaderamente importante que le vieran el rostro, un hombre con el cabello azulado le miraba con expresión neutra. Por último, otro rubio de cabello más corto y un cigarro en los labios le miraba con demasiada atención.

—Creo que dejarlo ir ya no es una opción —susurró el pelirrojo antes de darle un fuerte golpe y mandarlo a dormir de nuevo.

**2**

Definitivamente, sí buscara alguna forma de definir su situación, patético y humillante se quedaban bastante cortos.

No estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado después de que lo golpearon, sólo tuvo en cuenta que volvió a despertar en la misma jodida silla, mejor atado que antes, aunque sin la venda en los ojos.

En esta ocasión, la única persona que se encontraba con él era ese rubio de cabello corto y eterno cigarrillo en los labios.

_Besarlo debe saber horrible._ Pensó sin razón aparente y porque, en realidad, no tenía nada mejor en lo que pensar.

Bueno, sí que tenía otras cosas en la que pensar. _Qué hacía ahí_, por ejemplo.

—Se equivocaron —escuchó que dijo aquel hombre frente a él, que en ningún momento había dejado de observarlo con más detenimiento del que le gustaría—. _Dracule Mihawk_. Ese era el hombre a quien debían traer. No sé qué hacías tú en aquel lugar a esa hora, donde se supone debían encontrarlo.

—¿No les dieron una foto o acaso soy su clon? —Respondió despectivo, odiando aquel comportamiento tan desinteresado de aquel hombre.

—Hora y lugar. Siempre está ahí, dicen. Supongo que no contaron con el factor sorpresa: tú.

Resopló, frustrado. Vaya día llevaba.

—Roronoa Zoro —continuó hablando el rubio, leyendo la información de su identificación, la cual se encontraba dentro de su cartera. Cartera que aquel odioso hombre tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y yo tengo el placer de conocer a…?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa algo pedante y que el hombre se guardara su cartera en el bolsillo.

—Te traeré algo de comer.

—Eres tan considerado —ironizó.

—No puedo dejar que un idiota como tú muera de hambre.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?

—¿Ves otro a parte de ti en esta habitación?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el hombre salió de la habitación.

**3**

Si llegó a pensar en algún momento que la situación no podía volverse peor, estaba demasiado equivocado.

—Obviamente, no te puedo soltar —había dicho el rubio cuando volvió con algo de comer.

Algo que olía demasiado bien y, traidor su estómago, no pudo ocultar su hambre.

Pero una cosa era tener hambre y otra muy diferente era _permitir_ ser alimentado como un niño pequeño.

No, definitivamente no. Por su maltrecho y pisoteado orgullo no se iba a dejar humillar más.

—Puedes morirte de cualquier cosa, imbécil —dijo el rubio, visiblemente cabreado—, pero estando conmigo, de hambre, jamás.

Entonces había, literalmente, empujado la comida en su boca. De hambre no iba morir, eso seguro, pero atragantado posiblemente sí.

Se sentía totalmente avergonzado para cuando hubo terminado de comer –comida demasiado deliciosa para provenir de un jodido secuestrador- pero bastante satisfecho y con energías renovadas.

Y las cosas por fin iban mejorando cuando estando de regreso el rubio, le mostró una enorme botella de licor y dos vasos.

**4**

Las cosas comenzaron a darse de forma extraña. Sanji, como dijo llamarse, era el único que iba a verle.

—Ey tú —le había dicho un día, porque no sabía cómo llamar su atención.

—Sanji, dime Sanji, no "ey tú" imbécil.

—Cómo sea, idiota, quiero ir al baño.

—Pues te aguantas, cabeza de marino. Hasta que aprendas modales.

—Me paso los modales por el forro, viniendo de ti, quiero ir al baño.

Y, como siempre, se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión hasta que Zoro, ya bastante harto, amenazó con hacerse ahí mismo.

—Tendrás que limpiar tú, al fin y al cabo.

Sanji cedió porque, a fin de cuentas, no le quedaba de otra.

Ir al baño era toda una proeza. El dichoso lugar era un cuatro de metro y medio por metro y medio bastante incómodo y que no dejaba suficiente movilidad, contando que iba atado e higienizarse se complicaba bastante cuando sólo aflojaban un poco el amarre para permitirle hacer sus cosas.

—¿Y si prometo no escapar me dejas ducharme? —Preguntó en una ocasión.

—Ya te asearé yo después.

—Que considerado —masculló, prosiguiendo con lo suyo—. Al menos deberías venir y detenérmela, para tener mejor puntería.

Se ganó, como en muchas otras ocasiones, un puntapié por parte del rubio.

**5**

Beber juntos por las noches ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Tenía dos semanas y media encerrado ahí y no parecía que le fueran a dejar ir pronto.

Era Sanji quien llevaba la cuenta de los días por él y la única compañía que tenía siempre. Había aprendido a tolerar la presencia del rubio, y hasta le agradaba un poco. Cosa que jamás, bajo ningún motivo, admitiría en voz alta.

Insultarse era la parte más entretenida del día porque, la verdad, no había demasiado que hacer amarrado a una silla. A veces le dejaba estirar un poco las piernas, para ir al baño y esas cosas. O porque comenzaba a quejarse realmente de lo incómodo que era estar amarrado todo el condenado día.

Así que su rutina estaba un poco establecida. Por las mañanas le daba de desayunar, le dejaba solo hasta la tarde, cuando le llevaba la comida y era ahí cuando no volvía a irse a menos que fuera por la cena o algo de beber. Suponía que el rubio no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que esperar órdenes.

Por las noches llevaba algo de licor y bebían hasta muy entrada la noche, hablando o en silencio, a menos que Zoro quisiera más de beber.

—Extraño hacerme una paja —comentó un día, sin razón aparente, esperando que Sanji explotará en uno de sus ataques de remilgado, algo acalorado por sus comentarios.

Sin embargo, su risa fue algo que nunca esperó y que le sorprendió bastante.

—Deberías morirte de envidia, ya que yo puedo hacerlo cada noche —fue la respuesta de Sanji, una vez el ataque de risa se calmara.

—Cabrón —dijo Zoro, con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Zoro meditando un poco la situación y pretendiendo que no sentía la abrazadora mirada de Sanji sobre él.

—Sí, sí —volvió a decir el rubio después de unos minutos, incorporándose un poco en el sofá donde generalmente se sentaba a pasar el rato—. Últimamente siempre pienso en lo mismo mientras lo hago —comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco los botones de su camisa.

Zoro tragó duro, no muy seguro de si debía o no decir algo.

—Es extraño —continuó Sanji, sin inmutarse por la mirada descolocada del de cabello verde, terminando de abrir su camisa y continuando con el pantalón, acariciando suavemente su pecho—. Siempre pensaba en alguna mujer de pechos enormes y bien dispuesta mientras lo hacía. O iba a buscar una, ya sabes.

_Realmente era extraño_, pensó Zoro, porque la idea de una mujer así no le emocionaba tanto como la porción de piel que Sanji iba descubriendo poco a poco y que acariciaba lentamente.

Volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad, porque de verdad, de verdad estaba deseando poder quitarse esas molestas cuerdas y hacer una locura. Locura bien justificada después de tres semanas de encierro.

—Pero ahora, en todo lo que pienso mientras me toco —la voz de Sanji le regresó a la realidad, realidad en la que el rubio ya tenía una mano dentro de su pantalón y hacía movimientos sinuosos, aumentando la presión en su muy despierta entrepierna—, es en ti.

_Oh santa mierda._ Pensó, sintiendo como su pene daba un tirón dentro de su pantalón y el terrible dolor en sus muñecas, soportando la fuerza con la que intentaba zafarse de las ataduras.

No sabía, ni estaba muy preocupado en averiguar, porqué tenía tantas ganas de recorrer con su lengua la pálida piel de Sanji, la cual estaba perlada por el sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente entre suspiros mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su miembro, de arriba abajo, lentamente, mientras la izquierda apretaba con fuerza el sofá. La vista del rubio estaba totalmente concentrada en él, observando cada una de sus reacciones mientras se relamía los labios en una acción demasiado sugerente y provocadora.

—Si pudiera soltarme —masculló entre dientes, sin verdaderos deseos de ser escuchado.

—¿Qué? ¿Si pudieras soltarte, qué? —Interrogó el rubio con voz ronca, acelerando por un momento el movimiento de su mano derecha, sin dejar de verle ni un solo momento.

Zoro no contestó a la provocación. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _"Te pondría a cuatro en ese sofá y te le metería hasta el fondo mientras gritas… sí, sí, gritas de placer y sientes los embates de mi miembro en tu interior…"_

_Oh joder_, mala idea ponerse pensar en eso sin poder realmente cumplirlo y con su pene a toda asta. Iba a volverse loco si no hacía algo al respecto pronto y correrse con sólo ver al otro iba a ser, definitivamente, demasiado patético y humillante.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse y calmarse un poco. Lo estaba logrando, cuando una mano sobre su pene casi le mata del susto.

—Ni te atrevas a dejar de mirarme —demandó el rubio, quien se acercó hasta él, ya sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta, enseñando el pecho y el abdomen bien formado, cosa que en ningún momento disminuyó su libido.

Estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo, pero toda palabra murió en su boca cuando las manos de Sanji abrieron con rapidez su pantalón y una de ellas –no le importaba cuál- estrujó su miembro con fuerza, mandando deliciosas corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Mírame, Zoro —susurró el rubio en su oreja, dejando que la calidez de su aliento chocara con los aretes en su oreja y le mandara deliciosas corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Y no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, aunque las ganas de cerrar los ojos y perderse en las sensaciones fuera demasiado fuertes, se concentró en los ojos del rubio. En los labios que, lentamente, comenzaron a recorrer su pene.

—_Mierrrrrrrrrrda_ —masculló, no muy seguro si de alivió o desesperación. Necesitaba más que un par de besos en la punta y una lengua recorriéndole de arriba abajo.

Cuando su miembro desapareció entre los labios de Sanji, supo que si ese no era el paraíso, era lo más cercano que había. Su boca era cálida y muy húmeda. Sus mejillas se contraían en cada succión que daba, como si quiera extraer su alma –no que se quejara, la verdad- y la lengua jugueteaba con la punta antes de volver a engullirle por completo.

Se sentía tan cerca, tan próximo al clímax que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, cerrándolos con fuerza mientras deseaba dejarse ir entre esos labios.

Un fuerte apretón en sus testículos le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, en un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—¿Qué demo…?

—Te dije que me mirarás Zoro —fue la explicación del rubio, mientras se subía sobre sus piernas y se abrazaba a su cuello.

_He muerto._ Pensó mientras sentía cómo su pene se restregaba entre las nalgas de Sanji, de arriba abajo, apuntando de pronto en su entrada y volviendo a alejarse.

—Mírame —volvió a susurrar el rubio en su oído, antes de perder sus manos en su cabello verde y jalar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se encontraron, embriagados por el alcohol y la lujuria. El primer roce de sus labios fue brusco y con algo de sabor a sangre por el impacto de sus dientes, pero rápidamente se amoldaron a un ritmo frenético. No pensó en el sabor a cigarrillos ni nada de eso, sólo en lo bien que se sentía. Sus lenguas se encontraban durante unos segundos antes de alejarse y mordisquear los labios del otro. Zoro dejaba salir toda su frustración en ese beso, intentando tener el control de algo en todo aquello. Y creyó estarlo consiguiendo, hasta que, de pronto, su miembro se vio abrazado por algo demasiado húmedo y caliente.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo dentro del beso. Sanji aferrándose a la boca de Zoro mientras que con sus manos abría un poco más sus nalgas y dejaba que todo el miembro del otro se enterrara dentro de él.

Era doloroso para los dos, caliente, húmedo, perfecto. Los movimientos comenzaron casi instantáneamente por parte de los dos, el de cabello verde intentando levantar todo lo que podía sus caderas para tener mayor acceso a esa entrada mientras Sanji se levantaba suavemente y se dejaba caer con fuerza.

Si no se habían vuelto locos, estaban muy cerca de hacerlo.

Sus bocas no se separaron para nada, era como si fuera a lo único que podían aferrase en ese momento mientras el miembro de Zoro se hundía con fuerza, hurgando hasta intentar enloquecer de placer a Sanji, quien se abrazaba todo lo que podía a él, con su miembro entre los dos.

Y no pudo más. Porque no sabía si eran cuerdas algo gastadas, o la adrenalina del momento, o su _necesidad_ por tocar, que sus amarres por fin cedieron y se vio liberado.

Liberado para, contrario a todos sus pensamientos, tomar las piernas de Sanji, sujetarlas con firmeza en su cintura y llevarlo a la pared más cercana, donde se concentro en darle más duro y con más fuerza, sacando gemidos y jadeos de sorpresa y bastante placer por parte del rubio quien, lejos de mortificarse por su reciente libertad, se abrazó con piernas y brazos a su cuerpo.

_Por fin._ Pensó Zoro, tomando con sus manos el trasero del rubio y estrujarlo con fuerza y deleite. _Así es como debe de ser_, continuó en sus pensamientos. Así es como le gustaba, tocar con fuerza, recorrer con su boca todo el cuello del rubio y dejar marcas bastante visibles mientras se movía con fuerza en su interior, sacando casi todo su miembro y volviendo a embestir hasta que los gemidos de Sanji se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos de placer.

La humedad en su pecho le indicó que el rubio por fin había alcanzado el clímax y la fuerza con la que su cuerpo le estrujó el miembro se lo confirmó, liberando todo su semen en lo más profundo, sintiendo el interior del otro y su propio miembro palpitar con fuerza.

Se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados totalmente y con la respiración algo errática, abrazados aún con fuerza.

**6**

Cuando volvió a despertar, nada era demasiado diferente. Se encontraba en el suelo y su cuerpo se sentía algo pegajoso. El cuerpo a su lado no estaba mucho mejor.

Se levantó con las piernas algo temblorosas por la actividad física tan repentina después de días de estar casi siempre sentado. Nada que no pudiera remediar. Se compuso un poco la ropa y meditó su siguiente movimiento.

—¿No te vas a ir? —Preguntó Sanji, aún en el suelo y rebuscando en el bolsillo de su maltrecha camisa sus cigarrillos.

—¿Nadie me va a detener? —Fue la única pregunta –o frase- coherente que le vino a la mente.

—No, hace meses que todos huyeron. La policía atrapó a algunos después del fallido secuestro. Era mi mejor oportunidad para delatarlos.

—¿Delatar…?

—Puedes llamarme agente Sanji, Roronoa Zoro.

Aunque por unos segundos la ira bullo dentro de su cuerpo, supo que no tenía demasiado caso enojarse, sinceramente. Que Sanji tuviera caprichos repentinos "como tú, ya sabes. Te vi, me gustaste, tengo tiempo libre, porqué no, me dije".

—Es un jodido delito, idiota.

—Menos mal yo soy la ley ¿eh?

—La próxima vez tú estarás atado a mi cama, policía de mierda.

—Lo espero con ansias.

* * *

Y, lo dicho, PWP. Sólo quería setso duro contra el muro. Intente no hacerlo TAN ilógico, pero tampoco entré en detalles. A quienes reconozcan a los compañeros de Sanji le doy una gashetita virtual... ¡Cómo es tan difícil joder! :3

El título es mierda, -y el resumen- yo soy mierda con los títulos, ¡déjenme en paz!


End file.
